Only A Memory Away
by Shadow63
Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi? Is a memory all they have left? R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Prologue

Tsukino Usagi sat on the train watching the scenes fly by the rain covered window, amused as she noticed how the raindrops magnified things like a little tiny telescope lens. She sighed and sat back pulling her knees against her chest.

She was on her way back to Tokyo after being gone for three years in her college in Nagasaki while Mizuno Ami went to Osaka to study medicine, Kino Makoto went to Yokohama to study the culinary arts, Hino Rei went away to Kyoto which was only fifty or so miles from Osaka and as for Aino Minako, she moved back to England to try and be a super star.

Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hatoru, Kiaou Michiru and Tenou Haruka, better known as the outer Senshi Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, all decided to stay in the outskirts of Tokyo to let Hatoru finish up school.

Usagi sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "I wonder how much they girls have changed." She mused as she put her headphones on to drone out the snoring of the people she had to share a train with. "I wonder if they will recognize me?"

Usagi's teenage years had been awkward; she had been a high-pitched, loud mouthed, clumsy, piggy, cry baby stereo typical blonde with the secret identity of Sailor Moon AKA Princess Serenity.

But being away from her normal scene, away from her old friends, away from every memory had been good for the young blonde. She still had big innocent looking blue eyes, honey blonde hair and was still only four foot eleven, but she had grown internally. No she wasn't pregnant, she had grown into a mature young woman.

She smiled as she remembered how everyone, except her friends of course, had thought she had matured. But she proved them wrong on her graduation day.

Three Years Ago

Usagi sat nervously as she watched her friends receive their diplomas, one by one. Naru, Melvin, Makoto, Minako and Ami, each of them had their turn and soon it would be her turn to say good-bye to her childhood and walk straight and proud into adult hood. They had been to see Rei graduate from her private school the week before.

Or one should say stumble dumbly as Usagi tripped on her way up the stairs to receive her diploma. She fell flat on her face, her white cap flying off her head, her odangos flying all around her. She quickly tried to compose herself but everybody was already laughing. She quickly grabbed her cap and walked swiftly across the stage replacing her hat on her head, grabbing her diploma and shaking her principles hand as she fought back tears of embarrassment which flowed freely as she ran off the stage back to her seat.

Present

She laughed lightly shaking her head, reaching a hand up to touch her head where her odangos used to be. No, they weren't there any more. She had gotten rid of the odango buns and cut her hair to an angled bob, which went from the hairline at the back of her neck, down along the line of her jaw to her chin.

Her new friend from college, Chihero, and her had gone and donated their hair to "Locks for Love" for children who had cancer and had lost all their hair. She grinned as she thought of what Rei would say.

Thinking of which. She sighed and shook her head, after being in separate colleges for over six months they all stopped talking getting to busy…and they hadn't talked since. Not even Rei and Ami who were so close to each other.

She sighed as she heard the song come onto her iPod. She smiled at the irony of the song lyrics.

I hear the voice of my destiny call  
And I know I must go find my way  
The hardest part will be leaving you all  
And I'll miss you much more than words can sayI'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, it's okay  
Only a memory away

My intuition says something is wrong  
My friends said they'd come and say  
good-bye  
I can't go until I know what's going on  
I fear there is danger somewhere nearby

I'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, it's okay  
Only a memory away

We've been together through good times and bad  
You've always been there for me  
I'll always treasure the best friends I have  
Eternally

I'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, it's okay  
Only a memory away

She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. The song made separation seem so much more romantic then it actually was. She sighed and wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

She remembered the day she left for college clearly because she had been the first to leave. Only her mom, dad and little brother had arrived, the others were all busy doing something else.

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest. "Mamo-chan…" she whispered softly as she touched the glass, her heart's eye seeing him in her reflection. She and Mamoru hadn't talked once since he left for America…then again…things had become so painful after they all had to be brought back after their fight with Galaxia like they had been with Beryl. Only this time they got to keep their memories. They had to many scars and memories to have them removed Luna had said.

She just sighed again and closed her eyes as she waited for the train to finally get back to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was busy all yesterday working on my cosplay costume for the con. It looks just like Sasuke's shirt! I was so excited when my mom handed it to me! (I broke her other sewing machine so she had to sew it. I only know how to hand sew. And I'm very good at it thank you very much!)**

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter One

Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, stood at the foot of Rei's temple staring up at the structure and smiled warmly as the memories washed over her of sleepovers, birthday parties and graduation parties.

She sighed and shook her head as she started up the stairs towards the temple. That was the past, something that a twenty-one year old medical student had no time for. But, she couldn't deny the request of a friend to come home and have a reunion of sorts. They all needed to see each other; they had all failed to keep in touch.

She straightened her hair as she sat on the top step waiting for the others. They had all agreed to meet at the top step of Rei's grandfather's temple.

Hino Rei walked out of her grandfather's temple and smiled as she saw the little blue haired Ami, all grown up, sitting on the step. She cleared her throat and laughed as Ami jumped.

She quirked one of her thin black eyebrows as she looked Ami over. It wasn't that Ami had changed much, she still had big blue eyes, a shaggy blue bob haircut and was maybe five foot four now, no it was the new sense of maturity that Ami gave off from her patent leather pumps to her crisp suit jacket.

Ami laughed and walked forward to greet her friend. "It's been a long time Rei-chan." Ami said as she hugged her friend.

"I know. Much to long!" Rei said nodding.

Ami took a step back to look her friend over. "You've changed Rei-chan." Rei still had long black hair, steely purple eyes and was still only five foot five, but Ami still noticed something different about her. "But I can't just put my finger on it."

Rei laughed and hugged Ami again. "We've all changed. Here, I'll sit here and wait with you; we can start catching up as we wait for Minako, Makoto and Usagi. But, my money is on Usagi being late for her train and having to come tomorrow."

"Give her some credit Rei. She'll come when she said she would. I have faith that she's changed for the better also." Ami smiled and chuckled "Though, I must admit, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Must you guys always be so mean to Usa-chan?" both girls turned surprised to see a young woman with long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, friendly green eyes and tall, five feet and eight inches worth of tall.

"Makoto-chan!" squealed a voice from behind the brunette. They all turned to see to see Minako running towards them, her blue eyes filled with tears, her golden blonde hair flowing behind her as her two body guards tried to keep up with her.

The two girls on the stairs ran down to greet them both. "Makoto-chan! Minako-chan!" they both yelled as they all took turns hugging each other.

Rei laughed, "Told you Usagi-chan would be the last one here. Jesus…neither of you have really changed, except for those two guerillas behind Minako-chan."

They heard a tinkling giggle behind them. They turned to see a beautiful young woman standing beside them with short blonde hair, big innocent blue yes and an amused smirk gracing her lips. "I'm not late, Minako-chan is just fast."

It was collective silence as they all stared at the very much so different Usagi. "Usa-chan?" Minako asked stunned.

Usagi nodded and hugged Minako "hai Mina-chan! Hey Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, long time no see eh?"

"Well I would say so!" Luna said as she poked her head out of Usagi's bag.

"Luna!" Artemis shouted with joy as he popped out of Minako's bag.

The two cats rubbed up against each other talking quickly, ignoring the five girls.

"Well, subtract one really tall, hunky man and we're all here." Usagi said, a sad smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**WOW! You guys are awesome! 530 hits and 11 reviews on just two chapters! Keep it up! I'll make you a deal, the more reviews I have, the FASTER I'll get out my chapters. The story will get out eventually, but it'll be faster with more reviews!!!**

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Two

Usagi smiled softly as she held her transformation brooch. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Ami smiled "School, school and more school. I have three years behind me and three or four more years in front of me."

"Cooking and school. I love it though. I might be going back after I graduate to get a higher degree and get better in my art." Makoto said as she smiled and fiddled with her transformation wand.

"Modeling, acting, singing, dancing and having the time of my life. But my times with you guys were SO much better." Minako told them as she popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"What about you Usagi-chan?" Rei asked wanting to skip her turn.

"I've been good, healthy, school is getting easier for me thanks to my new friend Chihero. We both donated our hair to locks for love. I've been to parties, ignoring men and wanting nothing more then to graduate so that I can get on even more in my life." She said shrugging her shoulders as she put her brooch away.

"And you Rei-chan?" Minako asked.

"Yūichirō and I…well…" Rei sighed and fidgeted. "I know in our past life I made a vow of chastity Usagi-chan but…Yūichirō and I…" she sighed frustratedly "it's the reason I called you all back. I'm pregnant!"

The girls squealed and tackled Rei hugging her and asking questions, but Usagi stayed where she was, her hand absent mindly touching her flat belly. She caught herself and smiled "Congratulations Rei!" she said hugging her friend "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Usa-chan! I wasn't sure because of…well…Mamoru-kun…but…to hear you say it makes me feel so much better. I know its shocking because Chibi-Usa never said anything about me having a child before she was born but…" Rei said laughing.

"We've fucked with the time stream so many times I'm surprised Setsuna-chan hasn't beaten us senseless." Usagi filled in for her.

The girls all smiled and giggled, only Minako recognized the pain and heart break in Usagi's eyes as she celebrated with the others.

"Mamoru-baka." Minako grumbled as she walked over and hugged both Usagi and Rei at the same time. "Well, no alcohol for Rei, but lets party!"

Makoto laughed "There goes V!"

"Oh come on! How often do we get to see each other any more? Lets party while we're still young and not aunties!" Minako pouted.

"Yeah! I have to agree with Minako-chan. You girls are going to have to step up a notch after the baby is born, I mean…seriously. Rei is giving birth to the next prince or princess of Mars." Artemis said as he jumped up onto Minako's shoulder.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but, all of you girls are queens in your own rights of each of your planets. Now, to fill that bubble back up again. Party like the young women you are, just please, becareful, Rei is carrying the next heir of Mars." Luna told them as she hopped up onto Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi laughed and sounded just like her young self again "Even the cats are telling us to party! Lets go!"


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privileged to Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**WOW! You guys are awesome! 844 hits!!! Sorry for any misspellings, my spelling thing isn't working right now for some reason! GOMEN!**

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Three

"Oh Minako-chan…why did life to have to get so screwy?" Usagi asked her equally blonde friend.

"Nothing can ever be easy for us Usa-chan." Minako told her as she sat on the railing of her hotel room. "Are you truly happy for Rei Usa-chan?"

Usagi let out a harsh chuckle "no, no I really am not. That may sound cold, but I don't care."

"I bet you don't. It was always supposed to be you and Mamoru, the Silver Millennium and Chibi-Usa." Minako shrugged "And like Rei-chan said. She was supposed to be celibate."

"So celibate I'm sure Yūichirō fell ontop of her and accidently fucked her brains out."

Minako looked at Usagi shocked, "well…" she started laughing "college has been a bad influence on you Usa-chan. Besides, you shouldn't be so bitter towards Rei. We've all been in different places in our lives. You can't tell me you never dated another man besides Mamoru."

Usagi glanced at Minako and sighed before gazing back up at the moon.

"Kami-sama! You haven't dated anyone besides Mamoru!" Minako shouted, surprised.

"Of course not Mina-chan! Mamoru-baka is my soul mate! Why would I want anyone else?" Usagi asked, her pain flowing through each word.

"I just thought that since he hasn't contacted you in how long? That you would've moved on…" Minako looked sincerely confused.

Usagi sat down and leaned back against the concrete railing shaking her head. "No. I could never move on. I would've fallen for Seiya if I could have Minako-chan."

Minako slid to her knees and hugged her smaller friend and sighed. "I know Usa-chan…or at least I should've. I am the princess of love after all. Dang…" Minako chuckled "I can't believe that I didn't realize that. Gomen Usa-chan."

Usagi shook her head "Don't worry about it Mina-chan."

Across the Ocean

Boston Massachusetts

A small child stood in the dorm room of Chiba Mamoru staring at him as he slept. She thought for a moment and climbed up on the bed and proceeded in poking him but the sleeping Mamoru didn't stir.

Poke "Chibi…" the child said in a soft sing song voice. Poke "Chibi…" It was becoming obvious that the child was getting annoyed.

She grabbed his text book and repeatedly beat him in the head "CHIBI! CHIBI! CHIBI!"

Mamoru yelped and fell out of his bed. He looked up at his bed and saw a small head poke over the side with strawberry bubbleyum colored hair up in heart shaped odangos. She smiled and waved "Chibi!"

He groaned and covered his eyes "great…Chibi Chibi…"

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi jumped off the bed and landed on him "Chibi!"


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**WOW! You guys are awesome! 1507 hits and 17 comments in 3 chapters HOLY COW!!! That's the best I've ever had!**

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Four

Across the Ocean

Boston Massachusettes

Mamoru laid on his back groaning as the small child poked his chest. "Chibi?" He cracked one eye open and looked at her.

"I thought you went back to the future." He said slowly as he picked her up and set her up on the bed as he slowly got up.

"Future home Chibi!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, future home. Then why are you here?" he rumaged through his bed side stand for aspirin.

"Home, trouble Chibi!" She said waving her arms up and down.

"Trouble eh?" he popped a couple of aspirin before leaning back against the counter and staring at the small child. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Kamen! Chibi!" Chibi struck a pose like Tuxedo Kamen.

"I do not look like that, thank you oh so very much!" he crossed his arms across his chest looking indignent.

"Chibi!" she crossed her tiny arms and pouted.

"I see Chibi Chibi got here before I did."

Mamoru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. "Hello Setsuna."

Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Time stood before him in her black and crimson sailor uniform holding her Garnet Rod as Chibi Chibi jumped off the bed and ran over to her. "Good evening Mamoru-kun. I am sorry that I was not here before Chibi Chibi, but there were other emergencies to attend to first."

"What's this about the future being in danger…again?"

Setsuna nodded pushing a strand of her dark emerald green hair out of her crimson eyes. "Yes. Something is happening in this time will lead to the destruction of the world if it isn't stopped. I am coming to you, because you play a very large part in this Mamoru-kun."

He sighed and shook his head "don't I always?" he tugged at the earring in his left ear and shook his head again. "You still live in Tokyo Setsuna-kun, did you tell the girls?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid this is something for you to deal with. After all, according to Chibi Chibi, Usagi-chan plays a big role in this."

He winced when she mentioned Usagi's name. "Is she alright?"

"As far as I know. She has been away for the past three years after graduation. She and the others all came home recently. Hatoru, Haruka, Michiru and I are supposed to come and see them tomorrow." Setsuna told him as she glanced around his dorm room. "I strongly suggest that you come home before I inform Haruka of the turn of events."

Mamoru looked horrified. "Alright, alright, I'll make a plane reservation to come home as soon as I can."

Setsuna smiled "I would make a reservation for two if I were you."

"Oh please no, Setsuna-kun, have mercy…" Mamoru begged as he looked at the small pink-headed child running around his dorm breaking things.

She shook her head "I am leaving Chibi Chibi with you as assurance that you will come home before I have to take drastic measures and send Haruka over here."

With that Setsuna left disappearing back to the time gate.

"Damn…Sailor Cosmos…I feel bad for your parents you hyper active brat." He grumbled as he sleepily walked over to his laptop to make plane reservations for two.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**WOW! You guys are awesome! 1658 hits and 20 comments in 3 chapters HOLY COW!!! That's the best I've ever had! And yes Mamo-chan is very grumpy, but I did give him my personality about most children. Namely two year olds that are to hyperactive, can't talk and think its funny to beat you senseless AKA my nieces and nephews when they were two.**

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Five

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE TO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Usagi screamed as Tenou Haruka, the bad ass, sandy blonde, blue eyed, five foot eight blonde lesbian pulled on her legs trying to pull her out of her bed.

"USAGI-BAKA! GET OUT OF BED!" Haruka yelled as she pulled harder "MAKOTO-CHAN! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!"

Usagi screamed and held tighter to the bed's headboard. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tomoe Hatoru poked her head in, her cropped plum hair falling into her purple eyes. "Haruka-papa! Leave Usagi-chan alone. The more you pull the tighter she'll hold on."

The stubborn Haruka ignored Hatoru and pulled harder when Makoto came in to help. Eventually all three women ended up in a pile with Usagi sputtering trying to get free. "Ok, fine! I'm up! Happy? Now get out so I can get dressed!"

Usagi came out a couple minutes later wearing a pair of denim flares, boots and a black t-shirt with a bear holding a cup of coffee saying "I'm Up, What More Do You Want?" combing her blonde hair into a respectable style that didn't represent bed head.

"How do you get up in time for classes Usagi-chan?" Haruka asked shaking her head.

"I set an alarm clock. No one told me to be up a specific time…or maybe they wanted to see me get abused. I don't know, I don't care, I want coffee now." Usagi grumbled as she walked past them throwing the comb back behind her hearing Minako yelp as it hit her.

She looked genuinely confused in the elevator as they headed down to the lobby. "We're short two scouts." Usagi said as she scratched Luna behind the ear.

"Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama said they'd meet as at the restaurant." Hatoru told her as they excited the elevator.

"I see…hmm…oh well…" Usagi stretched then whined as her stomach rumbled "food for Usagi-chan." She held her stomach.

"Jesus…some things never change do they?" Haruka asked as they walked out of the hotel into the streets of Tokyo.

Across The Ocean In Boston Massachusetts

Mamoru grit his teeth, finally picking up the small child and carrying her with him as well as two suitcases and two book bags, a small pink one full of things to occupy Chibi Chibi on the plane, the other Mamoru's had a book which he was sure he'd never get to read, homework and an iPod.

He handed over his passport and Chibi Chibi's, which she had handed them on the car ride to the airport along with her identification as Serenity Chiba, hinting that the young man was a single father.

The woman at the counter cooed at Chibi Chibi as she distractedly got their passes ready for the flight over.

Once onboard the plane Mamoru prayed that Chibi Chibi wouldn't do anything stupid. But of course, seeing as that she reminded him of Usagi, she was running up and down the aisles as they were flying over Europe.

"I don't know how I put up with this in the future." He growled as he finally caught her and gave the man in front of them his wig back apologizing for his "daughters" behavior. "Terrible two's you know?"

And the entire fourteen hour flight consisted of this, except for the six hours where she finally fell asleep only to wake up and see her "Daddy" asleep.

"Chibi!" She poked his shoulder and pouted when he didn't wake up.

She determindly crawled onto his lap and back handed him as she screamed "CHIBI!" at him.

He picked her up growling. "I am SO glad that you are not mine."

Chibi Chibi just smiled cutely at him and cocked her head to the side "Chibi!"


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**WOW! You guys are awesome! 1774 hits and 21 comments in 4 chapters HOLY COW!!! That's the best I've ever had! But still…MORE COMMENTS PLEASE!!**

_**Only A Memory Away**_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Six

"Shit." Mamoru growled as he laid his head on the door to Minako's hotel room, which Setsuna had given him the address. "No one is home."

"SHIT CHIBI!" Chibi Chibi yelled as they walked through the lobby.

All the patrons stopped and stared at the small strawberry bubblegum haired child in the arms of the ocean blue eyed, raven black haired, six foot tall man in disgust that he would swear in front of his "daughter", "That's right keep walking people! Mind your own damn business!"

"Mind yo' own damn Chibi!" Chibi Chibi yelled as they walked down the street to go to The Crown Arcade and Diner.

"Please let Motoki be there." He groaned as he held onto the small swearing child.

Furuhata Motoki, blonde hair, blue eyed, six-foot tall man full of smiles and laughter was the caretaker of the Crown Arcade and Diner.

But right now his expression was Kodak worthy as he stared at the group of nine girls and two cats. He'd known them all for a very long time and seeing how much they had grown up had shocked him to the core.

"Kami-sama!" Andrew said laughing as he ruffled Usagi's hair. "I can't believe how much you girls have grown. Especially you Usa-chan! Dang, where'd the odangos go?"

"To make a wig for a child with cancer." Usagi told him smiling. "Now, Motoki, if you would be a dear…could you feed me please?" she said poking him.

Motoki laughed again "Well, some things never change." He said as he took their orders. "When I come back out with the food, before Usa-chan eats me, I want updates on your lives."

Mamoru walked through the sliding glass doors into the air-conditioned café of the Crown, a sore sight for his Americanized eyes.

He sat at the counter and set the suddenly placid Chibi Chibi beside him. Motoki almost dropped the cups of pop he had for the girls when he saw Mamoru sitting at the counter. He handed the tray off to his sister before running over and clapping a hand on the man's back.

"Mamoru-kun you dog!" Motoki said laughing.

"Oh thank Kami-sama!" Mamoru grinned and hugged his friend. "Finally a familiar face!"

"It's been a long time man…what…six, seven years? Twice as long as the girls, I know that much because you left as they entered high school." Motoki sat down and peered around Mamoru's shoulder at the small child who was tugging on Mamoru's sleeve. "And you bring me a child you old goat."

Mamoru picked up Chibi Chibi and set her on the counter. "What?"

"Cream Chibi!" Chibi Chibi pointed to the ice cream.

"You want some ice cream kiddo?" Motoki asked not realizing what a pain in Mamoru's butt she was. "Alright! Uncle Motoki will get the cutie some ice cream…if you're anything like Mamoru here you'll want chocolate right?"

Chibi Chibi squealed and jumped nodding "Choco Chibi! Choco Chibi!"

"Why does she keep saying "Chibi"?" Motoki asked as he scooped some ice cream into a dish for the drooling child.

"It was her first word." Mamoru said shrugging. "She says it after every sentence. She's even learned some new ones since I've been back."

As if prompted "Mind yo' damn Chibi!"

"Serenity," Mamoru scolded her using the name she had given herself "don't say that anymore."

Motoki sat down laughing handing over the ice cream and a spoon. "Wow…swear words already. I'm telling you kids are like parrots. But how does she know Japanese. You were in America."

Mamoru shrugged "I always knew I would come back here so I taught her Japanese only." He was playing into the fact that everyone thought Chibi Chibi was his.

"Man, Usagi-chan is going to have your ass. Does she know you knocked up another girl?" Motoki asked. "I mean seriously? Dude, I'm going to act cool about this but I'm pissed that you would do this Usagi-chan. She's a sweet girl…well…young woman now. I just hope you slip out without her seeing you. All nine of them and Luna and Artemis are in the back."

"They are? Oh thank Kami-sama! I've been looking for them. Don't worry about Usagi, she'll be fine, she knows about Chibi Chibi here." Mamoru told him and he stood holding onto the small child.

"What? Chibi Chibi?" Motoki looked confused.

Mamoru leaned over "I'm letting everyone believe she is mine. She's from the future like Chibi-Usa."

Motoki nodded and watched as his friend went to meet the girls.

"When did you get in?" Haruka asked as she watched the haggard Mamoru approach them.

"Nani?" Usagi looked at Haruka then at Mamoru walking towards them with Chibi Chibi in his arms, both of them getting covered in chocolate ice cream. "NANI!"

He ignored Usagi's out burst and pulled up a chair. "A couple hours ago. Some one please take her before I kill her." He handed out Chibi Chibi to Setsuna.

"Mamoru-baka!" Makoto growled seeing Usagi's hurt expression. "Where have you been?"

He winced seeing the hated looks "America of course. Harvard."

"Why haven't you called any of us?" Ami asked crossing her arms.

"Gomen nasai guys. Seriously, I've just been busy." Mamoru offered as he ran a hand through his sticky hair.

"Six years worth of busy?" Usagi asked.

He sighed and shook his head "Gomen…Gomen nasai Usako."

"No! No Usako Mamo-baka!" She stood up quickly and ran from the diner leaving Mamoru to chase after her.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**WOW! You guys are awesome! 2573 hits and 25 comments in 7 chapters HOLY COW!!! That's the best I've ever had! But still…MORE COMMENTS PLEASE!!**

_Only A Memory Away_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Seven

Mamoru finally caught up with Usagi grabbing hold of her arm. "Usako?"

"No!" she turned to face him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "No Usako! I am not your little rabbit anymore Mamoru-kun! You lost that privilege! You lost it when you didn't call me! What about this huh?" she pulled the small gold ring off of her left ring finger, shoving it in his face. "Meaningless trinket?"

"Usagi-chan, please…calm down…" Mamoru told her pushing her hand out of his face.

"Six years! I haven't heard from you in six years!" she screamed at him catching the attention of everyone on the street.

"Gomen nasai Usagi-chan!" he ran his hands through his hair starting to pace, trying to calm his temper down so he didn't scream at her.

"How could you Mamoru-kun? How could you?" she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I couldn't stand not hearing from you, not knowing whether you were alright. All I had was your address and I wrote you all the time! I even sent you a letter last week! Nothing, no letters, phone calls…HELL! I would've been happy with a freaking telegram!" she looked up at him and whispered, "I didn't even know if you had been reincarnated like the rest of us."

"I should have called you Usagi-chan…gomen nasai…you have no idea how sorry I am." Mamoru cupped her cheek.

"Queen Beryl, love sick aliens, dreams, Chibi-Usa, wars, battles, deaths, reincarnations and thousands of years of sleep. We stood strong against all of that. But…college…college is the one thing that was able to separate us." Usagi moved back away from his touch.

"Gomen Usagi-chan." He whispered as he remembered all of the hardships that they had gone through together.

"I'm surprised that Neo-King Endymion hasn't showed up to kick your ass yet." Usagi growled at him before turning and going back to her hotel.

He sighed and pulled his hair "you and me both."

"You just keep hurting her don't you?"

Mamoru looked up and saw a familiar pair of sea-blue eyes with wisps of aqua hair floating around them. "Michiru-kun."

Kaioh Michiru stared ahead at her prince and sighed. "She may be going back to her hotel, but you and I are going to the diner with the others. Come on."


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**-Does the happy dance- You guys rock! 27 comments and 2767 hits! ALREADY!!! WOW!**

**_Sakurawolfblossom!!! _No, I do not have the chapters written up already. Its actually taking me forever to write these up considering I'm up until 1 am or later writing them. So I usually go to bed with half the chapter written and come back to finish it later, not to mention they're REALLY short. Shorter then I normally write. Sorry about that. Heheh! But just ask sailorcosmos, a long lasting fan, that I update fast when I can!**

**_Baby Luna Kitty_ you haven't read that far in yet. Besides, Chibi Chibi beat the living hell outta him already. Poor Mamoru has suffered enough for me to not beat him for a few more pages. –Evil grin- besides. I'm not that forgiving neither is Usa-chan.**

**_Lunaeve_ she always says Chibi, at the end of every sentence and mimics people, so I decided to have fun with it. I was almost peeing myself with laughter as I wrote it.**

**As always gotta give props to Jonathan Ian Mathers for writing "Neurotically Yours" and giving me great lines for my stories.**

_Only A Memory Away_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Eight

Mamoru watched as Haruka stood to join her girlfriend, giving him a dirty look. "Why are you back anyways Mamoru-kun?" Rei asked when they all sat down together.

He shrugged "Not really sure. I was beaten by a two year old, threatened with a tough lesbian. How could I not come back eh Setsuna-kun?"

"How indeed." Setsuna smiled and nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

Usagi sighed and logged onto her laptop to get onto the Internet to watch her favorite online cartoon. She sighed as she clicked onto it and smiled as she watched the morbidly depressing loading screen tick by.

"AND THAT SIMPLETON LIFE WITH FRENCH HILTON BITCH AND THAT OTHER ILLIGITIMATE WHORE. HOW COME THESE DUMB BITCHES DIDN'T GET TRAMPLED BY FUCKIN' CATTLE ON THAT FARM? I'M SO SICK OF SOME PSUEDO-ATTRACTIVE BIMBO SELLING HER SOUL BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKIN' STUPID." Usagi giggled.

"YOU WANT REALITY? HOW ABOUT A REALITY SHOW WHERE YOU OIL UP THAT HILTON BITCH AND THROW HER NAKED INTO AN ALL MALE JAIL FILLED WITH SERIAL KILLERS AND SADISTS. GIVE THEM A BUNCH OF 12 INCH SHARP OBJECTS AND LET EM LOOSE ON HER ASS." She laughed again as she watched the deviously evil squirrel throw a cartoon version of Hilton over the wall of a cartoon jail.

"YEAH, WELCOME TO REALITY!AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT "YOU'RE SO CRUEL" BULLSHIT. NOT ONLY WOULD YOU HAVE A REALITY SHOW THAT PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY WANT TO WATCH, BUT YOU ALSO HAVE A GREAT START FOR A SERIES ON AN ALL NEW NETWORK CALLED THE "SNUFF" CHANNEL. THE WHOLE CHANNEL WOULD BE DEDICATED TO THE ELIMINATION OF A FUCKIN' MORON, EVERY HALF HOUR! I WOULD BE PERSONALLY INVOLVED IN EVERY SHOW AND WOULD WORK OVERTIME TO ENSURE THAT 48 IDIOTS WERE REMOVED FROM SOCIETY EVERY DAY. SEE, I HAVE IDEAS, AND THIS FUCKING FEARIE FACTOR SHIT. OH, WOOPDEE-DOO...EAT A BUNCH OF LIQUIFIED RATS AND WE'LL GIVE YOU 3,000 DOLLARS."

"I'M SO SICK OF THESE SHOWS THAT TRY TO INDUCE FEAR. YOU WANT TO SEE FEAR, HOW ABOUT I SIT YOUR FUCKIN' CONTESTANTS DOWN IN A SMALL ROOM, CHAIN EM DOWN NAKED INTO METAL CHAIRS THAT ARE WIRED TO A HEATING SYSTEM. WHAT YOU DO, IS THEN YOU TURN UP THE HEAT SLOWLY OVER A 32 HOUR PERIOD, SLOWLY INCREASING THE AMMOUNT OF HEAT CONDUCTED THROUGH THE METAL CHAIRS UNTIL IT'S AS HOT AS A BRANDING IRON. AND ONCE THEY'VE PASSED OUT DUE TO THE EXTREME PAIN BROUGHT ABOUT BY A 32 HOUR BURNING FLESH FEST, HANG EM ON A WALL BY THEIR ARMS, IN A ROOM WHERE THE ONLY VISABLE THING IS A SIGN THAT SAYS "YOU HAVE THIS MUCH TIME LEFT TO LIVE" WITH A COUNTDOWN UNDERNEATH, STARTING AT 24 HOURS AND COUNTING DOWN BY THE SECOND." She smiled evilly as she imagined Mamoru going through this.

"SO NOW THEY GOTTA HANG THERE, JUST WATCHING THE CLOCK...WONDERING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN... HOW ARE THEY GONNA DIE...WILL IT BE WORSE THAN THE HEATING CHAIR...WHO KNOWS...ONCE THE CLOCK GETS DOWN TO THE FINAL SECOND YOU TURN ON THE LIGHTS AND YELL "SURPRISE"...AND IF THEY DON'T DIE OF A HEART ATTACK, YOU HIT EM IN THE FACE WITH A LARGE PIE...SIT BACK, ALL LAUGH, PRETEND IT'S ALL A JOKE...LULL THEM INTO A FALSE SENCE OF SECURITY BY SAYING, "YOU'VE WON 10 MILLION DOLLARS", ...THEN TAKE OUT THE RAZORS AND SALT. YOU PUT ONE CUT ON THEIR BODY, 2 INCHES LONG, EVERY 15 MINUTES, AND THEN HIRE SOME TOOTHLESS BUM TO SLOWLY TEAR OPEN THE WOUNDS WITH HIS FILTHY FINGERNAILS WHILE POURING SALT IN THE CUTS AT THE SAME TIME!"

The angry squirrel continued "I COULD GO ON, BUT I THINK THAT'S A LITTLE TOO MUCH REALITY FOR SOME OF YOU. AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT "HOW SICK AND TWISTED" THE IDEAS AND CONCEPTS ARE IN THIS CARTOON...YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOO BAD...IF TELEVISION HAD SOME DECENT SHOWS TO OCCUPY AND ENTERTAIN MY MIND, I WOULDN'T HAVE SUCH DEMENTED THOUGHTS SO IT'S YOUR FAULT...WELCOME TO REALITY TV ASSHOLES!"

Usagi rolled over and closed her eyes letting herself take a nap with anger towards the man she loved and supposedly loved her.

-Future-

Neo King Endymion stared at the screen and blinked. "What the hell…" he slapped his head "What a freaking idiot I was back then…I can't believe that he didn't call her once!"

The small pink haired teenager stared at her father and sighed, "looks like I'm going to have to go back and help…again."

"Chibi-Usa?" A voice called from behind her.

Chibi-Usa turned and looked at the four girls behind her as she held onto her Luna P. a twinkle in her crimson eyes. "Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta…looks like we're going back to the past."


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

-Drools- Over night…holy cow…I wake up to 32 comments and 3523 hits! I could kiss you guys!!

Sakurawolfblossom!! Aw! –Hugs- I was just letting you know! I wasn't reprimanding you! I love you! Especially cause you read my story! I knew you were joking, I just wanted to let you know that no they weren't prewritten! This is all random off the top of my head. As you can tell!

_Only A Memory Away_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Nine

Chibi-Usa looked over her shoulder at her four Sailor guardians. VesVes who was also known, as Sailor Vesta was the modern sailor scout of Mars with her red fuku and skirt with a green bow at her chest with her star crystal of the planet Mars. Her hair hadn't changed much since her days as a performer and evildoer of the Amazonian Quartette, with her long red hair up in a unique ponytail on top of her head, with a few wisps falling into her red eyes.

Beside her was JunJun, Sailor Juno, the modern sailor scout of Jupiter, and it was obvious from her tomboyish mannerisms that were similar to the original Sailor Jupiter, including her green sailor uniform. But her hairstyle was definitely different. With her hair separated into three small ponytails angling up in a curve to connect above her head and three ponytails, wrapped in green lace standing straight down at an angle with little tufts of green hair at the end. Chibi-Usa smiled, she definitely spent the most time on her hair.

Only CereCere, Sailor Ceres the modern sailor scout of Venus, spent more time on her hair with small bun on top of her head two loops on either side wrapped with pink lace a similar color to her pink hair and two pigtails that angled down, straight, with a tuft of her pink hair at the base of the pigtails and three yellow ribbons, one on either side of her head where her pigtails were and one under the bun in the back. Her sailor uniform was a rich pink color with a pink sailor star crystal in the middle of a light green ribbon at her chest.

Then of course, there was PallaPalla, the most immature out of all of them. She was an extreme opposite of the sailor scout she inherited her power from, Mercury. She was Sailor Pallas, the youngest of the four sisters. Her ice blue hair was cutesy pulled up into a bun at the top of her head with a series of six thin ponytails surrounding her head wrapped in light brown leather with her hair forming, what looked like snow balls, at the ends of them. Chibi-Usa often wondered how these girls got their hair to defy the laws of physics. Her uniform was a light blue color with a light blue sailor star crystal in the center of a dark blue green ribbon at her chest.

Then there was, of course, Chibi-Usa. Sailor Chibi Moon, the heir to her mother's legacy with her own version of her mother's odangos. Her cotton candy pink hair was up in rabbit ear odangos with red crystals at the base with two little white petal sticking up as hair ornaments. Her crimson eyes had matured with aging as well as the rest of her. Chibi-Usa was no longer so chibi standing at five foot five, an inch taller then PallaPalla, three inches shorter then JunJun's five foot eight, and the same height as both CereCere and VesVes.

Her uniform was also different then her mother's uniform. It was light pink instead of blue and red and she was proud that she had become just as strong as her mother when her mother was her age. Sixteen.

"PallaPalla doesn't understand why we're here Chibi-Usa." PallaPalla said looking over the edge of the roof that they were standing on.

"I actually have to agree with the ditz Small Lady." VesVes piped in.

JunJun and CereCere both made noises of agreement.

"I heard my father talking when he was monitoring the past like he does from time to time." Chibi-Usa started to explain, "It seems that my father's past self in this time is being a big baka. He's screwing things up. If he continues this path, I will never be born."

PallaPalla gasped. "No Chibi?"

"Nope. No Chibi PallaPalla."

"Match maker, match maker make me a match find me a catch, eh Chibi-Usa?" CereCere asked smiling.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "We just have to shake things up a bit." With that Chibi-Usa picked up her Luna P. and began heading for her Mama Ikuko's house.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

**Cosmoscrystal96, Inara Cabot, Lunaeve, Sakurawolfblossom and Baby Luna Kitty!! Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting!! Especially you Cosmos and Inara! You guys keep reading a lot of my stories and it warms me down to my cold black little heart!!**

**_Author's Note:_ with everything going on I'll be lucky to just get one of these p.o.s's out. I'm so tired and I've hit a writer's block because I haven't been doing anything to inspire me sorry guys.**

_Only A Memory Away_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Ten

It was like a scene out of Jaws. The young unsuspecting victim was sitting in the park, letting her mind wonder, as she knew her friends had snuck off with out her, when all of a sudden it struck!

Usagi screeched as she felt the heavy weight of a person tackle her to the ground. "Ecchi!" Usagi yelled until she saw the familiar pink cotton candy colored hair fall into her eyes and heard a series of very familiar laughs echo behind her. "Oh, Chibi-Usa you rat!" Usagi growled as she pushed the girl off, standing up.

Chibi-Usa laughed as she looked up at her future mom. "Hey Usagi-chan. Wow…you look different."

"Oh my!" Usagi looked over at the others as she heard the exclamation of surprise. She smiled as she saw the shocked faces of her mother, brother and father as well of the shocked faces of Chibi-Usa's guardian senshi.

"Hi guys." Usagi said sheepishly.

Shingo, her little brother, started laughing hard "Oh my God! Usagi-chan! Your hair!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, my hair, its short. I know." Usagi said waved her hand back at forth.

"Oh Usagi!" Her mother cried out as she ran over hugging her daughter.

"Yeah…hi mom." Usagi hugged her mother, letting the crying woman hold onto her, realizing just how long it had really been since she'd last seen her mother.

Kenji came over and hugged his daughter as well "missed you so much Usa-chan."

"Missed you too daddy." Usagi said, a small smile crossing across her lips as she gave Chibi-Usa the look of death.

"Chibi-Usa, what the hell are you doing back here?" Usagi asked when she was finally able to shake her family off.

"Dad was running around his computer chamber thingy deal talking about someone being stupid. I came back because I want to help." Chibi-Usa explained as she took a sip of her soda.

"Ugh…God…" Usagi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You, the Amazon Quartette, Chibi Chibi…who next?"

"Seiya and the Starlights?" VesVes said smirking.

"Oh god, don't tease." Usagi said as she paled. "No more…no more surprises, please!"

Chibi-Usa looked kind of sad for a moment "To late."

"What do you mean to late?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Helios and I are pregnant." Chibi-Usa informed her.

Usagi stared at the pink haired girl pale and shocked. "You're what?"

"I'm kidding! Relax!" Chibi-Usa was grinning and giggling.

Usagi growled and thumped the little teenager over the head. "Little punk! Don't scare me like that!"


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATES

_AUTHOR AFTER THOUGHT_

THE ANIME CONVENTION IS ONLY 4 DAYS AWAY!!!! OMG!!!!

I can't believe that today is March 26, 2007, already!!!!! Wow how time flies. My costume is all done! And so are the two purses I sewed for the con. It will be my two bffs and me!! OMG!!! IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!!!

My first con. I was told I would always remember my first con. I hope so. Oh and sorry it's taken so long to update so I will be nice and give you all updates and cliff hangers.

_SPOILERS_

_Only A Memory Away:_ Chibi-Usa has no idea why he dad from the future was freaking out and when she talks to Usagi, she realizes why. Usagi and Mamoru haven't even spoken since he left BEFORE Galaxia. A whole slew of trouble is going to start with 8 protective friends, 6 match makers from the future, a stubborn prince, a heart broken princess and a new enemy.

_Bride Of Satan: _What's this? The cipher has been solved. That's a relief, or at least Darien thought it was until he realizes just where the new hide out is. And as for Andrew and Serena, they thought they were in trouble before, but it looks like Emerald isn't the only one in charge.

_Nyctophobia:_ Serena is terrified as she stays in captivity of Zoicite's laboratory as he tries to figure out just why her strength isn't working even though Nephrite has tried everything to get her to fight. And what is it that Malachite is thinking? Wait, Malachite isn't the Emperor of the Vampire Kingdom? Then who is? Who's pulling the strings? Darien knows who and he knows how he has to get his ladylove out.

_Till the Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon St Glitter:_ Bunny can't get over just how much of a pain in the ass Vahn is, but when she meets Beryl, Leopard Passant of the were-leopards, she realizes just how helpful he will be, until he realizes just how good of a lay Beryl is. Is Bunny jealous? And why are were animals raping and killing people in the cemetery? Who are these new murderers?


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that I do not have any privilege to own Sailor Moon only the great Naoko-Sama does.

Summary: High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi?

_**Author's Note:**_** OMG! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with school. Finals are coming up and everything, plus there was the anime convention…that was awesome. I saw 1 Usagi, 1 Neo-Queen Serenity, 1 Mamoru and a skanky Sailor V. But you guys are awesome! 10,300 hits!!!**

**AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I WANT TO LEAVE IT AT A CLIFF HANGER!**

_Only A Memory Away_

_By: Shadow_

Chapter Eleven

Usagi had her hands shoved in her pockets as she walked through the park with Chibi-Usa beside her, the Amazonian Quartette behind them.

"So, why hasn't Mamoru contacted you?" Chibi-Usa finally asked.

Usagi shook her head "No clue…you'd have to the bakayaro…"

Chibi-Usa giggled "Yeah…I guess we will…"

Rei and Yūichirō walked in company of Makoto, Minako and Ami down the streets as they popped in and out of baby stores looking at cribs, dressers and the works.

"I wonder where Usa-chan is…" Minako said quietly to Ami as Makoto cooed over the toys with Rei and Yūichirō.

"Well…Mamoru-kun did storm back into her life with Chibi Chibi in tow. She probably went to the park to go clear her head…I mean…she just seems so serious…and so level headed now." Ami said just as silently.

"Not to mention…well…did you notice how hurt she was when Rei made her announcement?"

Ami sighed and nodded "We all we supposed to be the last ones married and having children…well…I never dreamed of such a thing!"

"Sh!" Minako corrected Ami. "I want to go find her…but…we're here for Rei right now…I'm sure Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and Hatoru are hot on her trail ne?"

"Hai…demo…I just wish there was more we could do for Usa-chan…" Ami said as she squeezed a squeaky blue fish making it squeak loudly, startling her. She threw it back in the pile of stuffed animals looking mortified.

Minako laughed as she shook her head "Hai Ami-chan, it does make a noise!"

Makoto ran by them "SHIKA!"

"Shika? Deer? Where's a deer?" Rei asked turning around.

Mamoru had his hands shoved in his pockets as he marched down the streets finally able to get away from the outer senshi. "Kami-sama…" he growled as he looked up at the sky. "Ok…I get it…I was being an idiot…onegai…save me from these estrogen driven psychos!"

That's when he heard Minako's "Celebrity Screech". You know the one, the high-pitched fan girl scream. He looked around the corner and saw the girls staring at a poster.

"What on earth are they doing back here?" Makoto asked.

"No idea…but this is so awesome! Rei, we all need to go out on a girls day out to this thing!" Minako shrieked.

"Tone it down…and I agree, we should." Rei said nodding before they all turned to go inside another store.

Mamoru walked down the street to stare at the poster "Who the hell are the Star Lights?"


End file.
